


Second Life

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Different fae have different powers, F/M, I'll add more tags as I update, Natural born Demons, Nyx is a Cat Sith, Nyx is an OC of mine because she was convenient to use, This is an experiment seeing if i can write Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Alastor was dying when someone offered him a deal.
Kudos: 14





	1. Death

Alastor grit his teeth together as he darted away, his hand pressed firmly to his side in an attempt to stem the blood flow. How foolish he was to have assumed he had gotten them all. Now here he was suffering the consequences. He could hear the boisterous laughter behind him as they declared they hit him, rather excitedly. He snapped his attention in their direction, his smile tightening as he narrowed his eyes. Sharp screams escaped the speaker then silence.

The painful throb in his side reminded him that he couldn't remain out here. He blinked when black spots danced before his eyes. How much blood had he lost? It concerned him. His ears twitched at the gentle whispering of the shadows, calling to him as he stumbled forward. What had the fool hit him with? Obviously one of the angels weapons, but how he had failed to sense it?

He leaned his back against the wall behind him as the shadows fell away from his person, having himself transported to a safe location. His thoughts twisting and turning to how the weapon was retrieved. Alastor thought he had gathered them all and hid them. Where had it found them? How had it reached his home? His home was well hidden. He ground his teeth. Had an Overlord given the weapons to the weakling? Who had supplied the demon? Vox? 

A soft growl escaped him as he slipped to the ground, the pain acting up and forcing him from his thoughts. He carefully shifted himself so he could look at his side. His clothes soaked with his own blood. He grit his teeth, his smile falling away at the pain racing through him. He carefully peeled the fabric away. His shadows stood on guard to protect him.

Soft chuckles slipped from him as he carefully pressed his fingers at the edges of the gash, flinching at the pain and the blood that gushed out. Skin dangled off the edges. He could see his ribs. A soft sigh slipped from him as he carefully removed his coat after he released the wound, keeping his hand pressed to his side.

Alastor tore off the edge of his coat and tied tightly around himself. Soft groans escaped him at the burning pain. He breathed in deeply, flinching at the pain. He slowly it out, taking careful breaths. 

Alastor has only delayed the inevitable. He closed his eyes and rested his head back, feeling his world tilt and spin. He was dying. He could feel it around himself, sneaking towards him. Wounds didn't heal quickly when it was dwelt by an angel's weapon.

His ears twitched at the light sound of footsteps. A smile instinctively curled his lips as he willed his shadows to pull in closer to him, shielding himself from the possible intruder.

He could feel their presence as they seemingly stopped before him. He exhaled and cracked an eye open. He blinked when his gaze locked with piercing greens. She spoke her voice muffled, and distorted. Black cat ears flicked forward when he leaned back, his defenses wavering.

"You . . . again." He narrowed his eyes at her distorted words. A soft growl escaped him. He wanted to die in piece. And alone. He wanted no sorrow or pity from others. Alastor blinked a few times as she leaned forwards and offered him her hand, a gentle messing with her hair and ears. Her mouth moved as she spoke. A promise? Black spots began to gather in his sight, his smile beginning to fall. It was getting harder for him to breathe.

A violent cough seized his body, fluid forced itself upward. Soon the coppery taste of blood sat upon his tongue and leaked out the edges of his mouth. He blinked when the feline crouched before him. Her words repeating. What more did he have to lose? The words of agreement slipped from him as he held his hand towards her. A smile curled her lips as she accepted his hand. The darkness then claimed his mind.


	2. Void

Alastor was falling, or at least he felt like he was falling. His hair was whipping around him but at the same time, there was no wind to sting his face. He looked around himself. His crimson eyes sweeping across the darkness, not sure what he was looking for. A soft grunt escaped him when he crashed into something, it felt like he collapsed on a couch? He blinked a few times and pushed himself upward. The ground beneath his palms was firm. Ok, so what did he land on? Alastor could feel the gentle coolness through his gloves. A shiver raced through him when he recognized the chill.

It was a bit colder than it was in Hell. The redette was quick to rise to his feet and dust himself off, tugging on his clothes till they were straightened. Alastor blinked when he stared down at his hands. His heart lurched in his chest when he turned them over. He couldn't see anything. He snapped his attention upward, summoning his staff. Alarm raced through him when he closed his hand around it. No light came from it. It usually had a small glow to it.

He tapped the microphone. "Hello?" Alastor called in a soft voice. The microphone crackled but no sound came from it. His smile slipped a bit before a soft hum escaped him. He twirled his cane and moved forward a few steps before pausing. His crimson gaze once more taking in the darkness around him. "So this is what happens when one dies again." A soft sigh slipped from him as he placed his cane down and leaned on it. Soft snickers escaped him. "Oh, the party they must be throwing!!" His laughter grew till tears streamed down his face.

He stared at his microphone for a bit as he wiped them away, a gentle smile curling his lips. A sigh passing his teeth as he held his cane above his head, hoping for a signal of some sort. "Hmm, I wonder." Alastor waved it around himself, even moved to different locations. An irritated huff slipped from him as he brought it before himself after wondering for a while. "Pity I can't hear it." Alastor then twirled his cane, his mind turning to the different possible ways to entertain himself for the next eternity, or until the universe died. Was that even possible? Was it a thing?

Was he alone here? The crimson blinked when the thought crossed his mind. He had been so focused on trying to get a signal, a noise, that he hadn't considered if he was alone. His ears twitched, swiveling in different directions. He tilted his head seeing if he could hear anything. The deafening silence was loud. There was no sound other than his own breathing and the sound of his 'heartbeat'. A soft sigh slipped from him. "I despise the silence." He grumbled a time later, surfing through the songs he had memorized. His microphone cracked to life and played the tune he had chosen.

He hummed softly along, his mind wondering. Was it possible to get out of this place? Like there was a way to return to Earth? was it more complicated than that? Has anyone tried before? Did there have to be two parties? One on either end? Was there another type of magic to return? Was he still connected to the radios? Alastor was aware of dead demons leaving a part of themselves behind if they had enough power or energy. He had seen it before from a few overlords that he had slaughtered. He even went as far as to collect the relics, seeing if he could use them for his own benefit. What would retain his energy? Or power? Or whatever it was.

Alastor's thoughts quickly turned to something else, a though slipping through that deserved entertaining. He could control the shadows, could he possibly try warping to Hell? Or at least open a door of some sort? Did he have the power to do it? He flexed his claws. Could he even use his powers here? Besides his passive ones. Alastor snapped his crimson gaze to his staff when the microphone cracked, his name filtering through the radio static and music. His ears trained on the device. He went silent and stared at it. He blinked a few times, a gentle red light landing on the cane. "Hello?" He questioned, wondering if he had imagined it.

Alastor tilted his head, waiting for a response. A soft 'harumph' escaped him, the soft jazz music returning as he returned his attention towards his hand and focused. A delighted smile stretched his lips when a flame cracked to life in his palms. His smile slipped a bit when it fizzled out. The darkness quickly consuming the fire. "Hmmm." He attempted once more.

Glee filled him when he managed to steady the flame. It went out as soon as a feminine voice broke through the microphone, calling his name. He stared at it. Was it possible to get a signal here? Alastor had tried for who knows how long and he had failed to get anything. He tapped the mic. The sound of a radio tunned echoed around him before he managed to find a 'station' where the feminine voice was a bit clearer.

"Al . . . or." He hadn't imagined someone calling his name. He narrowed his eyes as his smile slipped to a curious frown and focused, flipping through the different stations within him and his mic. He only stopped when his name came clearly. "Alastor." Should he respond? He stared at his mic skeptically. Silence fell except for the sound of a mumbling voice in the background and static.

"Hello!" He finally responded. "And what might you be?" The mumbling stopped, all was quiet. The soft noise of radio static filled the silence. He hummed when he didn't receive a response. Alastor stared quizzically at his microphone. He knew he hadn't imagined the voice. He tapped his mic. "You still there?" He said more to himself, not expecting a response. He blinked when he heard a distorted noise.

He slightly tilted his head before spinning his cane with a huff. A conversation would be nice. He felt like he hadn't been here for very long and he was already yearning to hear the voice of another. Alastor blinked when a dark ribbon came from his mic. It was off-black, easy to see compared to the darkness around him, the glow of his red eyes giving it an almost eerie look. He stared at it as he took a few steps back, attempting to shake it loose from his microphone.

Alastor inhaled sharply when the off-black ribbon shot towards him and snapped around his chest, he dropped his mic and it vanished before it could touch the ground. He didn't have a chance to react to the ribbon for it quickly wrapped around his legs and crawled upward at the same time. A vicious snarl slipped from him as he attempted to pull it off. A frustrated hiss escaped him, it felt as if it was part of his skin. It wasn't coming off. He dug his claws into his flesh hoping that would do something. His heart lurched when his claws bounced off.

Dry laughter escaped him as he watched it further crawl upwards. So is this how he goes? Consumed by a monster of the void? Alastor closed his eyes, evened his breathing as the thing completely consumed him. Guess his powers didn't work here in the void. Was there another place to go to after this life? Or would he cease to exist altogether?

Alastor furrowed his brows together as the soft cooling warmth finished encasing him. He adjusted his body, his heart hiccuping at the feel of fabric sliding across his skin as if he was in a bed. A soft sound slipped from him as he stretched his body, feeling a silky material slid over his hands and along his cheek. Where was he?


	3. Alive?

Alastor could feel himself settling into the material that held his body. Something akin to a purr slipped from him. He wasn't ready to wake from this dream. He didn't want it to be a dream. He had no desire to return to the darkness. The radio demon wasn't sure how he had managed to fall asleep. Could one even sleep in the void? He furrowed his brows at the soft sounds of things around him. His ears swiveled, focusing on the different noises. They sounded familiar; but, he couldn't place where he had heard them before?

He hadn't explored the void enough to see if other living creatures could eat him or to be a source of entertainment. He stilled at the passing thought. Alastor breathed in deeply and slowly let it out, his senses heightening as he listened to those around him. The soft sounds eventually turned into whispers when he focused on them. He felt himself relax. The whispers he recognized. But there was no sound in the void?

Alastor opened one eye only to have a lamp quickly snare his attention. He blinked and stared at it, his ears flicking forward. Light? There was no light in the void. The lamp was dulled enough that it didn't hurt his eyes upon opening them. He dropped his gaze to a glass of water resting at the edge of the lamp's table. He pushed himself into sitting position and looked around himself, his ears twitched at a distant sound of something falling.

Alastor was in a cozy room. Double doors were to the left, which he assumed was either the closet or the exit of the room. A dresser on the other wall. A radio from his time sat on the dresser. It glowed softly, soft static came from it. The room was bare, only having the necessities. He stared quizzically at his surroundings. His ears twitched at the sound of a muffled explosion overhead. He flinched at the feel of stuff falling on him. He flicked his ear and brushed off the rubble on his shoulder. Alastor lifted his attention with a slight tilt of his lips, curious as to where he was. Alastor blinked when his gaze landed on roots protruding from the ceiling. They weren't low enough to impede his height. Different gemstones were wrapped in the roots. Some of them looked as if they weren't from Hell. Curious.

Alastor released an intrigued hum as he returned his attention towards the water, realizing how thirsty he was. He grabbed the glass and stared at it. He wasn't sure whether to trust it or not. Had Charlie managed to find his body and nurse him back to health? His thoughts turned over to the silence that had been clawing at his mind before he woke. No. That happened. He had been there long enough to know that it wasn't a dream.

But who had him? Alastor lifted his head, parting his mouth to inhale the scents around him and tasting them. The one who was here wasn't Charlie or anyone he knew. The scent was familiar, how had he meant them before? Had he ever met them before? He absently sniffed the glass, not detecting any strange or sweet odor while his thoughts turned to how he had returned. Had he returned? It certainly felt like he had. 

The Radio Demon knew none had the power to bring him back, as far as he knew. Either they weren't strong enough for that or it was undiscovered. He glanced down at himself, seeing that he was wearing silky white pajamas. He scrunched his face. He didn't like being touched; but, how did he manage to return? Alastor knew Lucifer could do it but he would physically appear and drag the person back. Or at least that was the rumor that was going around Hell. Has it happened before? Lucifer was a natural-born demon, correction; Lilith and Charlette were natural-born demons . . . Were there any more? Did they have powers that were unheard of? Had he ever met any natural-born demons? Or was the royal family the only ones?

A soft hum slipped from him. If they did exist, were they in hiding? Why would they be? wouldn't there be more to them than sinners? They would be stronger demons. Stronger than him. He growled softly at the thought. That was a possibility. He wouldn't know unless he met one. Lucifer, and his family, was all he had to compare against and that wasn't much of a fair comparison.

Alastor blinked as motion snared his attention, dragging him out of his thoughts. He watched as a shadow sifted through the water before whispering in his ear that it had nothing that would hurt him. Curious. There was something in it but it would fail to harm him? He took a sip, scrunching his nose at the burst of flavor coating his tongue. He forced himself to swallow what was in his mouth and was pleasantly surprised by the bitter after taste. Guess it wasn't that bad. He tipped the glass towards his lips only to go still, his ears snapping towards the wall with the dresser at the sound of clicking heels.

He turned his attention towards the same direction. Alastor lowered the cup, waiting to see if the person was going to pass by. His gaze followed the sound of the footsteps as they reached the door. The doorknob jiggling. Static instantly crackled in the air, a warning for the person foolish enough to intrude upon . . . Where was he? He blinked when the doorknob stopped jiggling.

A soft hum slipped from him as he sipped the water. Alastor could smell the sudden surprise ooze from the person attempting to enter. Hesitancy immediately tainted their scent. Slight amusement burned through him as he cocked a brow upward. A grin curled his lips as the door handle was grabbed firmly and yanked open. He blinked as the doors revealed a black anthropomorphic cat. Her ears twitched at the increase in static. Something akin to a growl vibrated his chest.

"So it worked." Alastor blinked at her words. Never mind that she was afraid of him. He lowered the glass as the growl stuttered to silence. The static going down to a tolerable level. The radio clicked off at his silent command. She had him curious. What had worked? Alastor was going to assume it had to do something with him.

"What worked?" He asked in a soft voice. She blinked at his words, seemingly taken back by his question. His smile growing as she took a deep breath, gathering her wits and getting herself under control. Alastor's smile tightened when she entered the room.

"You are alive." She snapped her fingers and a clipboard appeared next to her. Alastor watched as she scanned it over. Was she a doctor of some sort? He looked her over. She was wearing black slacks and a blouse. She wasn't like any doctor he had seen. "Your skin is still translucent." She grumbled as she approached, allowing the clipboard to hover beside her.

Alastor blinked at her words and snapped his attention to his arms and hands, realizing for the first time that he could see the sinews of muscle, veins, and blood. "May I?" She asked once she has reached his side. He looked up at her as she held her hand out. The crimson demon narrowed his eyes. "I need to see how you are holding up." He stared at her for a moment longer before giving his consent to be touched.

Alastor grit his teeth as she delicately grabbed his arm as if he was fragile as tissue paper. Chills and goosebumps crawled along his flesh at the feel of someone touching him. Alastor suppressed a threatening growl. The black cat ignored the irritated crackling of static as she held his arm out, lightly running her claws along his veins.

A frown marred her features as she watched a thin line of blood form. Alastor blinked. He hadn't felt her claws penetrate his skin; in fact, she had barely touched him? "Hmm." The black cat then bent his wrist. "Relax your fingers." He did as he was told. She flattened his fingers before bending them towards his palm. Another hum escaped her as she released his arm and asked for his other one. She repeated her actions, her frown deepening when the bloodline was thicker. Alastor glowered at her. He didn't like what she was doing.

The Radio Demon growled when she turned her attention towards him. "I'll let you know when I'm done." She hummed as she carefully grabbed an ear. He stiffened, feeling her fingers gently probed the base before bending his ear. She did the same thing with the other one. What was she looking for? He didn't like this.

"Is this necessary?" He growled and received a yes. He hissed softly as she moved onto his antlers, gently tugging on them before summing a penlight? why was there light coming out of a pen? He blinked as she turned the light on.

"Look at the light." She then held it before him and he did as he was told. She then held it before his other eye then clicked it off. "Can you swing your legs over the edge of the bed?" The light turned into a little hammer. He did as he was told. She checked his reflexes before grumbling. Alastor dropped his gaze to his knees at the feel of warm liquid traveling freely. She was quick to summon something to stop the blood flow. "How do you feel?"

Alastor looked at her. His smile never wavering. "What are you looking for?" She lifted a brow at his question. He huffed and listened to himself. "I feel exhausted and drained." He tilted his head, not liking the new feeling that he had discovered. "And fragile." He said that rather softly but from the way her ears twitched, she heard him. Was he sick?

"This body is already failing." Alastor snapped his attention towards her only to regret it. His world spun and tilted. He dropped his head into his hands, not noticing her leaving. His ears twitched at the sound of her clicking heels. He peered through his fingers in time to see her fluffy tail disappear around the corner. Soft grumbles slipped from him, wondering what was going to happen to him now. Would she return? Or was he left with this frail body?

The deer demon slowly lifted his head at the sound of clicking heels, returning. His ears twitched. Alastor blinked when the cat demon entered the room. A body rested limply in her arms. The demon's arms were folded on his chest. The tear in the clothing was still there but the flesh had been repaired.

Alastor's mouth went dry as she dropped the corpse in his lap. He looked at her expectedly. What did she want him to do with it? "Eat it." Alastor blinked. He wasn't hungry. He could feel her staring at him. "Eat it." She said more sternly. He peered at her through his lashes. She wanted him to eat, himself? "I've seen you eat other demons. What's one more?" With those words, she turned on her heel before calling over her shoulder. "Don't let a single blood drop go free. Everything must be eaten." Alastor dropped his gaze to his corpse with a raised brow. His smile lessening. Even the clothes?

How did she expect him to not make a mess?

Alastor stared at the body, lifting an arm and wondering where to start. It was a bit disconcerting to see his corpse. He then adjusted it and exposed the neck. He bit down and was pleasantly surprised when blood gushed into his mouth. H0w did she keep it fresh? He swallowed what pooled, using his shadows to push the blood through the veins till the body was completely drained. He licked his lips and gathered stray drops of blood before cleaning the wound with his tongue.

Alastor stared at it for a bit before forcing himself to completely bite into the neck and tear free the flesh. Alastor forced himself to swallow, feeling it settle heavily in his stomach. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, feeling his stomach turn. Was it because he was eating his own soul? Or was it because he was in a frail body? He stared at himself for a bit, snapping his head back up when he heard the return of the cat's heals. She blinked when her gaze landed on him, sweeping down to his arms. "Loss of appetite." She quickly jotted down the note on the clipboard in her grasp.

Alastor's smile tightened when she approached him. A growl rumbled in his chest as she reached his side. "This should help." She murmured as her hand glowed a faint white, reminding him of the color of falling souls before they hit the land of Hell. Alastor snapped his attention towards her. What was her power? He blinked when gently laid her hand on his head. An unknown hunger suddenly roared to life within him as if she had removed a block that had been there.

Alastor blinked a few times at the unexpected flare. He stared at her curiously as she turned to her clipboard, going over her notes. The crimson demon turned away from her and towards what was his grasp. He dropped his head, sinking his teeth into the flesh. He continued to do this till there was nothing but bones left, he would occasionally stop and clean up whatever leftover blood would ooze out of the wounds.

Alastor's swiped clean his teeth and lips, blinking when a handkerchief was handed to him. He snapped his attention towards the cat to see she was still paying attention to her clipboard. He accepted the material and cleaned his face. A soft groan slipped from him; dark spots dancing before his vision. He breathed in deeply and slowly let it out. His breathing coming in ratty gasps. He flinched when he felt a pair of hands help lay him down. "That meal will help stabilize your new body." The cat's voice floated around him, the darkness claiming his mind and dragging him under.


	4. Hunt

Alastor bolted upright, a sharp hiss slipping from him as he twisted his hands in the sheets. He twitched his ears at the sound of the tearing material. Static crackled and popped while licking his surroundings, automatically searching for something. A tight smile curled his lips as his focus instantly went to the empty hunger clawing through him. Is that what woke him? The demon sank his claws into the bed as he took a deep breath. A mistake. His mouth watered at the tantalizing scents that seemed to mix around him, saliva pooled on his tongue. The crimson demon instinctively lifted his nose into the air and inhaled the scents, opening his mouth to get a better taste then turning them over with his tongue.  
  
A soft hum slipped from him. There was more than one prey in this place. They tasted _divine_.  
  
Alastor swallowed the excess saliva as he slipped out of bed, pulling his claws from from the bedding. His need to hunt clawing through him, luring him to give in to his instincts. He stilled, his ears twitching at the soft murmur of voices. His heartbeat increased as he snapped his attention towards the direction, his ears trained on the sound. Eagerly drinking in every noise he could hear; footsteps, voices, heartbeats, pumping blood, breathing.   
  
Alastor's heart raced at the potential meal. His tongue swiping at the drool that slipped past his teeth. His fingers twitched as he followed the voices till they stopped where the door should've been. He tilted his head, a hungry snarl slipping from him. A light frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. His hungry mind struggling to figure out where it had went. His gaze danced about the wall. He blinked when the doors suddenly shimmered into existence.  
  
A growl bubbled in his chest as he tensed. The static around him faded to background noise, giving the illusion that it came from the radio on the dresser. Alastor's ears twitched at the soft laughter and flirting in front of the door. Male voice. The bulb in the room flickered. A wide grin curled his lips when the doors were pushed open. His fingers twitched when his crimson gaze landed on a pair of anthropomorphic demons standing at the threshold. His mind swirled as his battled his instincts to pounce and tear them apart.  
  
The radio demon stood straight when his hunger seemed to deepen. His gaze snapped towards the black cat when she gestured for the dog demon to go in. A flattered smile curled his lips while he tossed her a flirtatious wink. He then strode in, not noticing the chilled atmosphere Alastor created. The cat's gaze locked with Alastor's, a grin curling her lips. A growl began to crawl up his throat till she disappeared from sight with a wave of her hand, his growl stuttering to silence. The demon companion noticed her disappearance, turning his back towards the starving demon.  
  
Alastor took a step towards them as they inquired as to where she was going. "Bon appetit." Her voice echoed and the demon stiffened to the possible meaning. Alastor's mouth watered at the sudden nervous scent leaving the demon. His self control was beginning to slip away. The static slowly increased as he stalked towards the demon.   
  
Alastor's shadows' whispers swirled around him, causing the anthropomorphic dog to stiffen. A shivor raced down the deer demon's spine at the drop in the demon's ears. He flexed his fingers, itching to sink them into the demon. The canine slowly turned his head towards him. Drool dribbled down Alastor's teeth at the delicious smell of fear.  
  
The dog's eyes flew wide as he took in the predator standing before him. Alastor's smile stretched wide. "Impossible." The demon whispered, taking a step back. His bulky frame trembling. Alastor moved forward, static hissing around him. "You can't be alive. The news said you had _died."_ His voice trembled, drawing a staticy purr from the radio demon.  
  
The shadows danced along the walls and floor as the light bulb brightened with each flicker. Alastor slowly stalked forward on silent feet, claws itching to sink into the flesh. His gaze glued to the trembling form of his prey. The prey matched his step for step. Alastor's long tongue gliding along his sharp teeth, not caring for the words that fell from the frightened animal. The dog demon screamed when the light bulb popped, darting down the hall. An excited shriek escaped Alastor and he gave chase.  
  
Alastor's heart thrummed at the frightened noises escaping his prey, his smile stretching wide. Shadows slithered on the ceiling, snuffing out the lights as the crimson demon passed below them. The frightened prey made a turn, knocking objects over. A hiss escaped Alastor when he encountered a turned over cabinet. He didn't allow the obstacles to stop him.  
  
Alastor bent his legs and launched himself into the air, twisting his body and sinking his claws into the ceiling. He snapped his head back with a sickly crack, his gaze quickly sweeping over the debris till he spotted the demon staring at him. Alastor's grin grew while he scuttled along like a lizard. The prey released another shriek, drawing deafening static from his hunter.  
  
The radio demon blinked when the demon started flicking lights off as if it would deter the hunting male. He snickered as he slowed to a stop, blinking till a soft red glow brightened up the darkness before him. His prey's jaw opened and closed. The crimson demon watched as he whirled around and vanished around a corner. "I know where you are hiding." He purred, static lacing his voice as he reached the corner. A soft croon escaped him as stared down another hallway.  
  
He inhaled the scents around him, his gaze bouncing around the different rooms his panicky prey zipped in and out of. Alastor moved forward, his gaze sweeping about the place when he slipped into the room. His ears swiveling about, listening for the pattering beat of his prey's heart.  
  
Alastor breathed in, his olfactories assaulted with the palpable fear in the scent. He turned his head towards the direction the scent lead to. He licked his lips. He opened his mouth in a toothy grin as he crawled over the top of the door and into the room.  
  
His glowing eyes scanned past the scattered furniture below him. Alastor's gaze quickly snapped to the darkest corner, a large overturned chaise lounge blocking off said corner. The rapid beating of his prey's heart giving away it's location. Alastor's grin grew as he crawled towards the lounge.  
  
The radio demon dropped onto his hands and feet, gracefully rising to his full height. He sank his claws into the material as he peered over the edge, the lounge doing little to hide the prey from the tall demon. Alastor bent over the lounge, inhaling the delectable scent. The demon went still when it felt Alastor's breath on his shoulder. The crimson demon smirked when it twisted around.  
  
Alastor opened his mouth, his jaws snapping closed when the demon suddenly dropped to the ground. An irritated snarl escaped Alastor. His smile twitching as he glowered at the demon now staring up at him with wide eyes. The heartbeat of his prey increased as it scrambled to their feet and darted forward. Alastor growled and zipped after them, effortlessly going around the furniture in the room.  
  
A scream escaped his prey when Alastor tackled it, using his long limbs to pin the demon to the ground. His sharp teeth sinking into the shoulder. A sharp scream escaped his prey. The crimson demon purred at the beautiful sound. His teeth sank in deeper before he pulled back, taking a chunk of flesh with him and swallowing it.  
  
He licked his lips at the sight of ebon fluid coming from the demon, he dropped his head and lapped it up. His tongue swirled around the injury before he eventually latching onto the wound, swallowing the blood that welled into his mouth. A delighted purr slipped from him. Alastor then pulled away before going to take more bites out of the writhing demon till he had enough to focus on what more he wanted to do.  
  
Alastor's grin widened while he used his shadows to stem the blood flow. He wanted every _last_ drop. The demon whimpered as Alastor dug his claws into their flesh, _encouraging_ their pitiful noises. His heart fluttered with delight at the melody in his ears. He pulled his left hand out and slowly burrowed his claws into the demon's chest, forcing them through bone. The demon screamed as he pulled his claws down the flesh and bone, creating a stream of blood. Alastor bent down, sliding his tongue along the wounds and poking it.  
  
Alastor licked his lips as he wiggled his fingers in deeper, drawing agonizing screams. He angled his hand so that it went up into its chest cavity. His grin widened at the feel of their heart fluttering against his claws. A pained scream escaped the demon one last time when Alastor wrapped his slender fingers around the organ, slowly beginning to pull it out.  
  
Alastor held his prize triumphantly before sinking his teeth into it, moaning at the feel of the blood gushing around his teeth and dripping down his jaw. The warm fluid flowed down his throat as he swallowed. So _savory._ Once finished with it. The crimson demon sank his teeth into the throat and tore it out. He quickly caught the blood, draining the body before moving onto devouring it.


	5. Meal

Alastor licked his lips and teeth; savoring the flavor of his meal. A soft hum slipped from him. That was _delicious_. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of fear. He rolled it over on his tongue. His gaze dropped to his blood-soaked fingers. He popped one into his mouth, sucking on it and curling his tongue around, gathering as much as he could of the drying fluid.  
  
A soft groan escaped him, the hunger sinking its claws into him and demanding him to consume more. A soft growl slipped from him as he sank his claws into the ground, taking deep breaths. He ignored the taste of the lingering fear as he slowly exhaled, reeling himself under control. He breathed in deeply and released it, gracefully rising to his feet.  
  
Alastor straightened out his blood-stained clothing. His mouth-watering at the dark patches on the fabric. A soft sigh slipped from him as he snapped his fingers, ridding the black spots and changing the color of the garment he wore to crimson. His gaze then danced about the scattered furniture as he inhaled the earthy scent. His grin widened while soft tuts of disapproval left him.  
  
How his prey had been rude to his host.  
  
Alastor snapped his fingers, repairing the light bulbs and returning the place to what he believed it would've been. A satisfied hum escaped him as he observed his handy work. "Still hungry?" A feminine voice asked as Alastor snapped his attention towards the source, his signature grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. His gaze quickly finding the black anthropomorphic cat standing in the doorway.  
  
His smile tightened, her scent tickling his nose. The crimson demon swallowed his gathering saliva. The black cat's gaze was glued to him studying him. His fingers twitched. She then waved her hand, white energy covering it. It reminded him of the souls falling into Hell before taking their new form. "Needs to eat another soul to contain his hunger, but is in better control." She hummed to herself while writing down on her clipboard.  
  
Alastor snapped his attention at the sound of a whimpering voice, wondering how he had not noticed it before. The fear of the prey making his mouth water. Where was it? His claws twitched as he searched the place for the sound. His heartbeat increasing at the potential of another hunt. His gaze then landed on the black cat to see that she had seemingly become a shadow. Alastor then watched as the sound seemed to condense in place. The shadows bubbling and forming before peeling back to reveal the unfortunate soul that would be his next meal.  
  
The demon paled the moment her gaze landed on Alastor. Tears welled and fell as he locked his hands behind his back and approached her. A soft hum of static twisted around them as he paused before the weeping demoness. He looked her up and down before circling her. She was plump enough. She bowed her head, seemingly accepting her fate of death. Pitiful. She wasn't going to fight or flee? A silver blade materialized in Alastor's hands, a weapon he had forged out of an angel's spear.  
  
The demoness didn't fight when he plunged the weapon into her. How boring. "Has more control this time." The cat's voice had him snapping his attention towards her to see she was in solid form and writing down the note. She then snapped her fingers, the body disappearing. His smile tightened as he narrowed his eyes at her. The black cat wasn't even paying attention to him.  
  
Was she clueless to him? Alastor studied her, her ears bent in his direction told him otherwise. This demon made him curious. Why did she seek him out? Why bring him back? She then promptly offered him a glass, her gaze remaining glued to the paper.  
  
He blinked, staring at it. It appeared to be water that shimmered when in motion. "Drink it." He eyed it suspiciously before accepting it. "You'll need it." She then turned and disappeared around the corner. Alastor stared at the cup for a few moments, sniffing it. He tapped the glass a few times, watching as the symbols of his power raced through the water. Satisfied that it wouldn't poison him, he took a sip. He blinked upon recognizing the flavor. Was it the same cup that had been at his bedside?  
  
Alastor tilted the glass and finished the fluid. His long tongue slipped into the crystal, gathering the last drops of the fluid. His ears twitched at the sound of pots clanging and a knife going through flesh. He pushed himself forward, following the sounds until he found the cat standing at a counter in the center of her kitchen. The corpse upon it as the anthropomorphic cat cleaned it, separating the organs, bones, meat, skin, blood, and fur. His attention turned to the stove to see that a pot was being warmed up as well as a skillet.  
  
It wasn't long before she had prepared a soup out of the meat of the demoness. The black cat reached into the cabinet above the stove and pulled out a bowl. Alastor hummed curiously as she served the soup and grabbed a spork, handing the warm bowl to him when she turned and faced him. Her gaze dropped to the cup. Alastor accepted the bowl with his free hand, watching her intently as she waved her hands before herself, a shimmering mist appearing before her then she snapped her fingers. The crimson demon watched, intrigued as it poured itself into his cup. He blinked. It looked like the shimmering water he had drank earlier.  
  
"It will mesh your soul with your fleshy body, a healing spell." Alastor gave a slight tilt of his head and narrowed his eyes. A healing spell? Flesh? Souls? Who was this cat exactly? How did she bring him back? What are her powers? Was she some sort of doctor? What was with the notes she kept taking?  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, static twisting around them as he stirred his bowl with his fork, watching the different ingredients get swirled around. He wanted to know more about this demoness.  
  
"My name is Nyx." She responded as she snapped her fingers, the unused parts of the demoness disappearing and the meat was packaged. What a waste. Alastor mused to himself when the organs vanished. He then returned his attention towards the woman, taking a small bite out of the meal she prepared before him. He was pleasantly surprised by the balanced flavor.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook?"  
  
"My friend, Zyra taught me. She likes trying new things." Nyx responded as she pulled something out of the fridge. He blinked at the raw fish, watching her as she took a bite. "Any more questions about what you went through?" She grinned at him.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Scientist and medical practitioner." She responded flippantly as the clipboard appeared before her. The pages flipping as she gave it a once over, finishing what she had in her hands. Alastor narrowed his eyes, his gaze flicking between her and the clipboard.  
  
"And how is that you were able to bring me back?" His smile tightened when she didn't give an immediate response. Nyx looked up at him, her smile growing as her clipboard vanished. Soft static floated around him as he drew closer to her. He wanted information. "Are you going to answer?" Laughter slipped from her.  
  
"No." The clipboard vanished. "Finish your meal and the glass." With those words, she walked off. Alastor glowered after her. He didn't like it when someone evaded his questions. He dropped his gaze to the bowl. The steam tickling his senses. He gently gripped the spoon and dipped it into the soup. He took a thoughtful bite as he stared in the direction she had vanished into.


	6. Checkup

Alastor turned down the static around him as he scraped the bottom of the bowl. His long tongue slithering against the porcelain surface, feeling much more satisfied. He licked his lips, analyzing the savory flavor. The seasoning was well balanced and the meat cooked to his liking. The vegetables were in between soft and hard. Delicious. He wanted to meet the one who taught Nyx how to cook. See if they could swap recipes.  
  
Alastor hummed softly as he gently placed down the bowl next to the sink with the spoon inside. He then quietly made his way towards the direction Nyx had vanished, using her scent to track her down. He quieted the static coming from him. His ears twitched at the noises the black cat was making, turning a corner. His gaze quickly sweeping across the changes within the hall. The walls were smooth and packed with dirt. He ran his fingers along the wall, pleasantly surprised at how firm it was. It almost felt like stone. He dropped his gaze at the quiet click of his heels, the hallway floor no longer dirt but stone.  
  
The crimson demon lifted his gaze in time to see Nyx walk across his line of sight before vanishing past the doorway. He pushed forward and stopped at the doorway. His eyes quickly finding the black cat. She was at a desk at his right, items strewn across the top. Papers, pencils, files, a calculator and a few items he didn't recognize.  
  
The walls to this room were white. The floor was smooth marble. Counters and sinks lined the back of the room, cabinets nestled a few feet above them while leaving enough space to access the surface without hindrance. His gaze landed on a large tube in the corner to his left. It was large enough to hold a soul. Alastor approached the tube. It was wider and taller than he. The rims of it were silver. Alastor tilted his head, a thoughtful hum slipping from him. Was this how she kept his soul fresh? Prevented him from being claimed by Hell? How did she manage to keep his energy seperate?  
  
Alastor turned and looked at her to see that she was still at the desk. He approached her, keeping quiet. "How did you manage to keep me in one piece?" She turned and looked at him, raising a brow at his question. Pity. She didn't jump.  
  
"Easy, your soul wasn't in pieces when I put you in. I didn't have to puzzle you back together." Her ear flicked towards the tube he had been examining earlier. He narrowed his eyes as she turned, facing him. Alastor blinked when she went for his hand. He quickly took a few steps back, keeping himself out of her reach. She stared at him blankly. "I need to examine you. Make sure your soul has settled in your new body." New Body? Like a casing for his soul? Curious.  
  
"I will let you if you answer my questions." The deer demon hummed as she narrowed her eyes. Her fingers twitching. A sharp huff slipped from her as she folded her arms. "How did you manage to prevent Hell from consuming my body and mind?"  
  
"I can access the void that temporarily holds a sinner. Of course, the window is small before Hell consumes their body and mind." Alastor blinked at her response as her hand glowed a white mist. She then flicked it towards him. "My powers separate the energy that is yours from Hell's reaching fingers." He watched it as it drifted towards him. He took a few steps back, going tense when it entered his body. "Hell won't claim a soul if something is occupying it. Normally a white film can be seen around the soul." Her fingers twitched before she tilted her head as if she was thinking. "You have flesh and blood now. You are no longer just a soul. Think of it as a second chance."  
  
"And how did you manage to occupy my soul?" She chuckled as spread her fingers. Alastor's heart lurched when he felt his body move on it's own.  
  
"I can manipulate souls." Nyx moved her fingers again and Alastor spun, grabbing a hat and dipping low into a bow. He snapped his attention towards her with a snarl and forced himself to his full height. Shadows dancing on the walls as she raised a brow. "You asked, though I won't be able manipulate those with bodies for very long." A soft growl escaped him as he turned towards her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't do that again." She gave him an unimpressed look before sighing.  
  
"May I examine you now?" Alastor narrowed his eyes, his smile going tight before he gave a single nod. She then reached for his arm. A soft growl escaped him. "Hush." She said nonchalantly as she grabbed his arm, pushing his sleeve back and running her claws lightly down, following the path of his veins. A smile curling her lips when no thin ebon ribbon appeared. She then snapped her fingers, a white ribbon wrapping around his arm.  
  
Alastor's ears perked upward at the feeling of the coolness. He glowered at the cat. What was she doing now? He blinked when she pressed her palm to his chest and pulled back, a copy of him in white following her hand. The cool feeling leaving his flesh as she took a few steps back. She snapped her fingers and the white copy of him settling on the ground while it seemingly becoming transparent. He flinched as he watched Nyx stick her hand in and pull out a white shape like a deer.  
  
Alastor tilted his head as he watched her tap its nose and above it's eyes. It fell apart then slowly retook shape of his current form. It took a step back into the white shape of his body. The white copy of him then turned towards him and took a deep bow before vanishing. "All seems to be working. Now lets see how much of your powers came through." He snapped his attention towards her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He watched as she raised her hands before him. Her fingers snapping open as white ribbons wrapped around them and shot for him. Alastor hissed as he attempted to walk backwards only to have the ribbons stick into his joints, heart and mind. He blinked a couple of times, expecting to feel pain but nothing happened. Alastor stilled when his gaze landed on Nyx. Her eyes glowed white then she blinked a few times, the white glow fading.  
  
"Normally i would have you test your abilities; but you are strong enough to blow a crater into the land and possibly then some." A grin curled his lips as he snapped his fingers, his crimson garments changing to his trademark suit.  
  
"Does that mean I am free to go?" Nyx shook her head as she flicked the tip of her tail. Alastor watched her as a clipboard appeared before her, she turned a few pages before scribbling down notes. She snapped her fingers once more and the room around them warped and twisted. A sharp hiss escaped him as she flicked more of the white magic at him. He glowered at her before his eyes widened, feeling his form shift and change, the height of the room growing as he went. He flexed his lengthed claws. His ear twitched at the feel of the dirt falling from his pointed antlers digging grooves into the ceiling. He could feel his skin cling to his bones.  
  
Chunks of skin fell from his antlers, falling onto his hair and the ground in bloody splats. He could feel it like webbing, branching from point to point. He could feel the blood drip off his hair, down his face and neck and onto his clothes.  
  
A soft growl escaped him at the feel of his ears scraping the ceiling. He hated it. It felt limiting. He crouched before the cat demon, not even coming close to her ever growing small ant size. Sharp chills ran up his spine at the feel of his tail against the wall as he went down. He hated the feeling. It was uncomfortable.  
  
Alastor snarled as he slightly turned his head, peering over his shoulder and at the wall. He didn't care if his antlers crashed into the walls. He created a sizable dent with the flick of his tail, creating enough space for it to maneuver comfortably. He was almost to the full height of his demonic form. The crimson demon turned his attention towards the cat. He didn't like her being able to access his abilities and manipulatie them. "What are you doing?" Static crackled around him, shuttering the roots above him. His softened voice rattling loose dirt down onto her.  
  
Alastor glowered at her when the change was complete, the white ribbons had changed with his size and height. She was small enough that he could squish her without noticing. Nyx flicked her fingers. His smile tightened when he felt himself rise to the full height of his demonic form. "Nyx." He growled as her gaze danced about him before she clapped her hands. In an blink of an eye, he had returned to his height and the room was back to normal.  
  
His world spun around him at the sudden descent from his towering height. He hadn't been prepared for that. He stumbled a bit, catching his balance before snapping his attention towards the black cat. "What was that?!" He demanded, his claws lengthening to tear her to shreds. He felt _violated_. He didn't want her to _familiarize_ herself about him.  
  
"Had to make sure that your demonic form didn't tear your body. It was hard enough weaving one." The black cat then waved her hands and a couple of water bottles filled with the shimmering fluid appeared before her.  
  
"Finish these before the weeks end and you'll be just dandy." She flashed him a grin that said 'now get out.' He glowered at her with a tight smile, grabbing the drinks and vanishing into the shadows, taking that his cue to leave. He didn't like her prodding powers and whatnot. It would be too soon if he saw her again.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is foolish enough to enter a demon's domain? Even if he's been declared dead from his reign?

Alastor rolled his shoulders when the shadows dripped off his form. His ears twitched at the sound of Pentagram city towards his right, in the distance. He flexed his fingers, irritated that he still could feel her power ghosting the places it had been embedded into him. A sharp shiver raced along his flesh. The deer demon took a deep breath and let out, tugging on the hem of his clothes and brushing the dirt off his shoulders, a jazzy hum escaping him.  
  
He looked around himself. He was in a large field of red grass. Warped, blackened trees were scattered here and there. It reminded him of the places his mother used to tell him. Stories that had been passed down through her family. A soft sigh slipped from him before he dismissed the jovial yet sad memory.  
  
His gaze bouncing among the trees. So Nyx lived on the outskirts of town? Or did a spell ward him off someplace else? Not that he was willing to find out nor did he really care. He was out and she was no longer probing him. Alastor waved his right arm over the fluid, his left arm pulling downward as the bottles dematerialized for later use.  
  
The crimson demon snapped his fingers the wind rushing around him, whipping his air and clothes around him. He didn't mind. Alastor blinked, feeling the wetness in the air. His smile curling his lips at the familiar humidity. How long has it been since he felt this? Felt like it was been _years._ Alastor felt absolutely giddy about returning home. He closed eyes, tilting his head back and inhaling the air. He furrowed his brows at the scent of crisp wood. His bayou didn't have this scent??  
  
He opened his eyes at the scent of hot wind. A record screeched at the sight before him. His smile fading to a scowl. No one was around to see. His nostrils flared at the scent of old, burnt wood. His gaze roved past the forest that had once been before him. His precious trees were, burned, chopped, uprooted, and splintered. The air snapped around him with static. He narrowed his eyes at the macabre around him. His ears twitched as he strolled forward into the graveyard.  
  
Angry static snapped around him as he walked past them, his power restoring his desolate trees and adding a twist of his own horror to them. He wanted them to be alive for the next time this happened. They needed to defend themselves. Alastor didn't want his lands to be taken again. His ears folded back at the soft hisses and snarls coming from his living trees. The animals in his bayou would have to simply adapt to their new environment.  
  
The crimson demon dropped his gaze at the gentle splashing sound, feeling a coolness swishing around his ankles. He snapped his fingers, a land bridge appearing. He stepped onto it as his gaze swept past the traps he had created. Bodies littered the ground from his triggered traps, his newborn trees greedily consuming them. Some appeared to be rather old and other fresh compared to the rest. _HowI_ long had he been _gone?_ Alastor renewed the spells as he walked past, the only safe path was the one he was on. A growl slipped from him. What fool had invaded his land? Or should he say _fools?_ He sneered at the sight of dried muddy footprints on the trees he has yet to restore.  
  
Alastor grit his teeth, no longer being able to travel through the land on foot. It was taking too long. His shadows twisted around himself, consuming his form. He then spread himself across the land and restoring his trees. Static, whispers swirled around him as he came close to his home. He felt instant unease as from the invaders as he drew closer. Those awaking who were sensitive.  
  
Soft voices escaped them as he halted before his home. He stared at the fire stained wood. The ashes that were around it. Not wanting to give himself away, he moved forward. His shadows whining to him and groveling for failing to defend his home.  
  
His gaze danced about the splintered furniture and gutted pillows/cushions. His pictures of him and his mother were torn and glass was shattered, everywhere as it was snow. Claws scarred the walls and grounds. He sneered at the stains on the ground. A few of the stains he didn't recognize and refused to analyze. The stench of cigarettes and sex marinated the air around him. Static snapped around him as he slowly emerged from his shadow, his powers wrapping around the biome and trapping it between wavelengths. The fools who resided here were going to die.  
  
His home had been tainted and destroyed. Used as a nest of things he found no joy in. His heels clicked on the wood as he traveled forward, his ears twisting and turning to the sound of those residing in his home. How much little prey now lived with these walls? He took a chance and inhaled the scents around him, filtering through the ones that twisted at his stomach. A legion resided in the house hold. Mmm, perfect. He was a bit hungry still. Hadn't had his fill at Nyx's home. His maniac smile widened at the soft whispers of fright and unease.

An irritated 'harrumphed' slipped from him as he turned down a hall he wasn't familiar with. Alastor absently looked around, not impressed with the redecorating. He cared little for large spaces. They had extended the place and burned it down. He could see where they had attempted to repair it. Idiots.  
  
The deer demon snapped his head upward at the sound of a thump above his head. So the second level remained intact? A large grin curled his lips as the static around him increased. "Who is in my home?" He hummed softly, the dark threat coloring his voice. He chuckled darkly at the sudden sound of someone's heartbeat increasing.

“I̴̢̝̪̮͇̜̦͎̩̗͈͔͒̈͛͒̅̌̅͑̓̈̆̏̾̕͘ͅ c̸̨̳̰̘̫̰̫̙̤̪̠͕̲͇͙͛̅̇̈́͛̔̅͂̿̊̈́͋̂ä̴̡̨̨̛̲̗̳̰̻͍̣̟͚̯̫̳͐͂́̈́̋̅̿͜ ̵̧̛̼̻̠͐͂̂̏̆͛́́̆̌́͗̌̏͝ͅn̶̖̥̘̰̞̱̗̍ h̸̡̗͕̣͍̫̤͕̫̞̼͛̕ẽ̵͈̞̥̖͍͉̖̩̣̥̮͑͒̈̅̒̎͝ͅä̴̡̨̨̛̲̗̳̰̻͍̣̟͚̯̫̳͐͂́̈́̋̅̿͜r̷̢̪͎̦̭̗̮̫̮̾̂̄͐͛͒͗̇̕ͅ ỹ̴̡̳̺̻̤̻̬̳̻̬̰̳̼̲͚̈́͐̌̑̄ỡ̵̧̧̡̬̳̼͔͔̱̗̳͈͍̖̮̂͆͛͠ū̶̞̞̮̟̫̦̤̒͊͆̅͛͘͝.” He hummed and snapped his fingers appearing in the room. Angry static cracked around him at the sight of the mass of flesh on the floor in _his master_ bedroom.  
  


The static around him slowly increased, watching the mass of demons squirm and attempt to cover their ears. One of them yelled to shut the radio up. His gaze quickly snapping towards the few quivering the farthest away from him. The demons' eyes widened. Alastor grinned as he inhaled the heavy scent of fear and irritation. He dropped his gaze to the grumbling demons on his floor. His smile growing. He was irritated. Alastor held his arm out before him summoning his cane, slamming it on the ground as he returned his attention towards the quivering morons. "How long have i been gone my dears?"

  
"Ab . . . ab . . .about f . . .f . . .five ye . . .y . . . years." One responded in a trembling voice. He could feel the waking demon staring at him, soft frightened sounds escaping him. A soft hum slipped from him as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, processing the information. Not as long as he thought. Still, it was long enough for his home to be tarnished and he was not going to be forgiving that.  
  
The deer demon looked at the demon cowering in the corner away from him. His voice a trembling whimper as he tried to speak again, his mouth opening and closing. Alastor's smile widened while a sharp hiss of static echoed around him. He held his cane upward, pointing his microphone towards the sky, all the radios clicking on with a soft noise. The T.Vs' changed channels to observing him. The one downstairs screeching as it came on. The white noise causing the demons to look around sleepily before the screen changed to see him standing over the mass of demonic flesh.  
  
"Hello, my darling viewers." Alastor cooed as he leaned on his cane, tapping his foot impatiently at the waking demons. He wanted to terrorize them. His grin widened at their eyes widening with fear. "I don't know how long I've been absent for and I do apologize for it." He glowered at the moving flesh as their heads turned towards him, recognizing his voice.

"This is a _warning_ for those who think they can _invade_ my land and home." He snarled as his form change. His anglers growing. Sharp screams escaped them as they scrambled. They slammed into each other and scattered about. A few crashing through the window and already fragile wall. Laughter escaped him at the scattering mice. "Now who missed me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an experiment. Trying to see if i can write Alastor. This is a short story. Plz do leave comments and let me know if i got Alastor down correctly. First chapter he might OOC.


End file.
